


Last Chance for Romance

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Communication, Conventions, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Lack of Communication, Make Up, Romance, adults solving problems like adults instead of children, hurt reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:18:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: Jared Padalecki x Reader with the prompt "We're not fine", "No, but if anyone asks, lie and tell them we are."





	Last Chance for Romance

You sat in the green room, detached from everyone else, staring at your phone trying to seem busy as your mind was a million miles away. They always said never get involved with somebody you worked with but you thought this one would work, it had worked for two years until he had left you two days before a convention where you had to be a smiles and laughs. As if going through a breakup wasn’t bad enough you had to pretend you weren’t heartbroken.

~  _ two days ago ~ _

You sat on one side of the table with Jared on the other side, tears filled your eyes but you refused to let them fall as Jared played with his hands, a sad look upon his face. Two years you’d been together, in that time you had moved in with each other and began to plan your lives together and now it was over.

“It just isn’t working, between our schedules and arguments that happen when we are together, it’s...c’mon Y/N, you know I’m right.” He had said, you shook your head as you stared at him. You’d been arguing more often as of late but that was because you were both stressed and weren’t managing it properly, not because you stopped caring or because you had fallen out of love with him. 

“Listen, I know this is awful but we have a convention in a few days and I think it’s better if we just pretend we’re fine. Dealing with the fans prodding and our friends isn’t what either of us want or need now.” Your eyes widened in disbelief before you let out a choked sob. 

“We’re not fine.” You told him coldly after taking a moment to recompose yourself.

“No, but if anyone asks, lie and tell them we are.” He was looking at you with wide, pleading eyes. You scoffed wondering why you should be doing him any favours, act like you weren’t heartbroken around some of your closest friends. They’d only have to take one look at the pair of you and realise something wasn’t right. You still agreed to pretend though, acting was your job, you could get through a few days without breaking down, right?

  
  


~  _ present day  _ ~

People knew something was off but you just smiled and told them everything was fine, just a small argument, nothing to worry about. You’d spent the last two days before the convention torn between crying and getting angry. Right now though you were just sad and broken, hiding your feelings only made that pain worse, especially when you saw him laugh or smile. 

“You gonna tell me what’s wrong or have I got to guess?” You were pulled out of your thoughts by Matt Cohen, who sat next to you with a concerned look upon his face. You rolled your eyes at him but a smile appeared on your face, not feeling as fake as the ones you had let out all day.

“What makes you think there’s something wrong?” Avoiding questions is easy when you’re in the spotlight, interviewers asked things you didn’t want to answer and you were able to side step the question and turn it into something you could answer. This technique was something you’d found yourself doing all morning. 

“Come on, Y/N/N, just talk to me.” Matt pouted at you causing you to roll your eyes, thankfully though you were saved by your handler informing you that you had a panel starting with Jared, Jensen and Misha. ‘ _ Great _ ,’ you thought with a sigh. You said your goodbyes to Matt, trying to ignore the concern in his features as you walked out of the room.

-

-

-

The panel was the longest that you’d experienced. There was a tension on the stage that everyone could feel, you didn’t have the energy to play pretend. Questions were asked but you found yourself only half paying attention, having to ask fans to repeat a question more than once. You could see Jared look at you but you couldn’t bring yourself to acknowledge him, which to the fans was a dead giveaway that something was wrong because you were always touching and joking around. Thankfully nobody asked about the tension though and once Richard came on to end the panel you were gone. 

Finding an empty room during a convention was difficult but you’d managed to, however what you failed to notice was Jared following you. Once you were in the room you cracked, tears fell down your face as you sat on one of the sofas in the room. You tried for days to keep your emotions at bay, tried to do as Jared had asked, tried to play along but you couldn’t.

“Y/N.” You heard the whispered call of your name, your head snapping you to see Jared leaning against the door, a sad look upon his face. The look sparked a bit of anger in you, why should he get to be sad when he ended things with you?

“I’m sorry, Y/N. We fought constantly, you can’t tell me you were actually happy can you? I mean I wanted to be, I really did, but it wasn’t working.” He told you as he came into the room, sitting on a chair opposite you. Tears continued to stream down your face as you refused to look at him.

“I was happy, Jared. Sure we fought but who doesn’t? I was willing to try! Willing to make an effort to find a solution instead of just ending everything! Not only is this hard but I can’t even process it because we’re doing cons and you want us to pretend everything is fine and dandy when it isn’t.” You were tired, you just wanted to go back to the hotel room and hide away from everything for a while. 

“What could we have done to find a solution? Breaking up seemed like the only solution, Y/N/N.” Finally you looked at him, his face dropping even more as he saw the tears staining yours. He reached out to grab your hand and you let him, you were mad but God you loved him more than anything. You wouldn’t beg for him to take you back but if there was a chance it could work well then you were taking it.

“There’s therapy out there for couples Jared. We could have talked more, made more time for each other, taken a few days out to just be together and reconnect. There’s so many better ways to deal with problems than just breaking things off.” You saw him register what you had said and after a long silence he spoke.

“Ok. I know I handled things badly but I do still love you, I never stopped. If you still want to be with me, I’m willing to make an effort if you are?” He asked, a small hopeful smile on his face as he looked at you with them damn puppy dog eyes.

“I am, but, it isn’t going to make things better overnight, J. You gotta be in this for the long run.” He nodded at you as he promised he would be. 

“Ca-Can I um, can I give you a hug?” He asked, voice just above a whisper. You smiled and nodded, a Jared hug, no matter how mad you were at him, was always the best thing. You knew you had a panel soon but ignored the world outside for a moment whilst you stood in Jared’s arms hoping that maybe everything would be ok. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my prompts lists here -https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186361507131/100-prompts-requests-open and here https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186697789041/more-prompts


End file.
